


Bethyl || Masks of Desire

by meowieeel



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bethyl Smut Week, Bethyl Week, Bethyl smut, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene, Inspired by The Walking Dead, Name-Calling, POV Beth, POV Daryl Dixon, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, TWD Smut, This is so shameless, What-If, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowieeel/pseuds/meowieeel
Summary: They were lost.Separated from their friends after the prison incident, the unlikely pair of Beth Greene and Daryl Dixon must face the unknown horrors of the following days with just the two of them.They were lost. Alone.And both in heat.**TWD S4 SPOILERS**





	Bethyl || Masks of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> I have written this a long time ago. Here you go, another shameless fic made by me of another ship I adore: Bethyl.
> 
>  
> 
> PLEASE DON'T SUE ME.

“Masks of Desire”

Bethyl

 

 

(Explicit)

 

“AH! So fuckin’ hot.”

Beth Greene was beginning to get annoyed by Daryl Dixon’s whining. Yes, it was scorching, one of the hottest days since the two got separated from the group. But there was nothing they could do. It was not like there was electricity to run an air conditioner, right? Besides, where was the air conditioner? They were even busy fending off walkers to just stop by and cool off. The last time they had taken a bath was, like, four days ago.

“I think we should find a stream. Take a bath,” Beth said softly to the hot-headed Daryl.

He grumbled, “You think? Yeah, we’re beginning to smell. Those ugly skanks might even confuse us with ‘em.” He had taken off his vest, kept on lifting his grimy shirt and using it to fan his sweaty chest. She couldn’t keep herself from smiling.

The two of them kept up pace and began listening for the sound of running water.

Meanwhile, despite the situation, Beth was having a dilemma of her own and Daryl was to blame. Partly. It had been months since Beth was with a guy. And the long wait was beginning to make her cranky. Horny. Much worse, she was separated from the group with the least person she’d want to be with (since she was trying to be faithful with her good-girl image): the hot and smexy Daryl Dixon. Beth was beginning to lose her mind.

What she did not know was that Daryl, as well, was having a hard time trying to keep his hands off her. He was a man, for fuck’s sake! Being alone with this young lady was bringing out the beast in him. At nights, when Beth would be asleep, he would release the pent-up frustrations and jerk himself to her sleeping figure. Oh, what he could do to wake her up and thrust his cock into her small, unsuspecting mouth. Despite those desires, he kept to himself. Beth was unlike any other woman. She’s delicate and pure. Daryl did not want her innocence to be tainted.

Oh, if they only knew what the other was thinking.

Finally, after a long walk of about ten minutes, they found a small falls they could swim in. Daryl grinned and hollered.

“I’d swim there,” Beth pointed to a more secluded area of the falls, hidden behind rock formations. “And you can swim wherever you like.” It was the same routine, she would choose a spot and Daryl would go to the opposite direction, not too far, at shouting distance. Yet this time, Daryl was feeling naughty.

“Yea, yea. Suit yourself,” he mumbled.

They parted, Beth going off to her spot, and Daryl making a show of choosing his. He felt like a dirty man—which he literally were—thinking about peeping on her, a lady so young and delicate, almost like a little sister to him. Yet his body was moving on its own primal instincts. He lost control. Now he only wanted release. Slowly, carefully, he followed Beth.

Excited, Beth was bouncing on her heels towards her swimming spot. The falls was so beautiful, the kind that was still untouched by man. She wondered how it would feel to dip her aching body into the delicious water. She gazed down.

_Maybe I can also touch myself here._

She looked around, searching for Daryl. Yet, he was nowhere to be seen. The young lady began to take off her dirty clothes. After stripping she excitedly dipped her toes into the gently-running water. Ah, so cold and delicious.

 _Oh, I wish Daryl were here with me_ , she thought wistfully.

Unbeknownst to her, the said man was watching her behind the foliage, pleasuring himself. He was holding his hard prick with his right hand, frantically jerking up and down, with beads of sweat trickling down his temples as he focused on Beth’s naked body. She was such a beauty! Daryl was used to fucking women with nice asses and huge tits, but Beth’s were pert and cute. It was refreshing, seeing her petite frame. And of course, very arousing. He sped up his hand, soft grunts escaping his lips. He pursed them so Beth would not hear. He just closed his eyes and relished the otherworldly sensations. Opening them once again, he was startled to see what Beth was doing.

Still in the waters, Beth began to caress her smooth body. Small gasps escaped her thin lips, surprising herself how aroused she was. She slid her hand towards her pussy. Oh my, how’d she gotten so wet? Well, _stimulated_ wet, not only _bathed_ wet.

Rubbing her clit, she began to feel an orgasm coming. _So quickly_ , she thought. Her other hand travelled up to her breast, pinching and fondling her erect nipples. She began to moan out loud, her pale face starting to color, her knees beginning to tremble. She dipped her fingers down her pussy, coating them with her juice, then continued on rubbing her clit in circular motions. Frantically.

Her back began to arch, as though a bow being drawn. And before she could stop herself, the words had already escaped her mouth, “Oh, Daryl!” Rubbing and pinching as hard and as fast as she ever could, she finally came.

“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!”

The orgasm hit her like a train wreck, hard and mind-blowing. She collapsed in the sweet, cold water, losing herself with the delicious sensation of pleasuring herself.

Behind the leaves and bushes, Daryl was stunned, the throbbing cock in his hand now forgotten. Had he heard right? Beth moaned out his name while cumming. Did she? Was she…? Him?

Without thinking about it, he came out of the foliage, and towards the floating naked figure on the water that was Beth Greene. His body was moving on its own again; he did not know what he was about to do, just that he needed her. He needed Beth. And now.

Beth watched in horror as Daryl Dixon came into her view. He just came out of nowhere and was now walking towards her.

_Oh no! Did he saw me? Did he hear me?!_

She swam towards the bank, unable to take her eyes off him. She whimpered as she saw the look in his face: anger. And something else she could not quite put a finger on.

 _He definitely saw_ and _heard me. Oh, god. Why is he mad?_ She frantically thought, embarrassment coloring her face. _Oh, I’m dead_.

She paused and let him approach her. His gait was close to running, so she did not have to wait that long. What he did next surprised her to the core. Daryl pulled her and—roughly—his lips fell onto hers.

It was sublime. Daryl Dixon was kissing Beth Greene. His tongue was trying to part her lips, as he began fondling her small body. She obliged and did what he was doing—battling for domination. The battle was practically eating each other’s faces, and she irrevocably lost, of course. Nevertheless, it felt good. Beth had never been kissed like this before. It was electric. Wild. Rough. And she loved it.

Daryl could not quite get enough of her. She tasted great, (considering they were without toothbrushes now) like tasty berries. Her mouth was soft and her lips so delicious. He could kiss her all day, but his body wanted to do _other_ things with her. The hard-on he was sporting proved so.

He broke off the kiss. Daryl eyed her hungrily: her wet, blond hair; big, expressive eyes; pink, swollen (from kissing) lips. Down and down. He’d never felt this aroused before. He wanted her. Needed her. He wanted to devour her very being.

“You bitch. You don’t know how hard it is for me,” he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer. “I thought you were this innocent maiden of the Virgin Kingdom. Now I know better.”

Roughly, he pulled her with her hair, and pushed her to a nearby rock formation. Beth knew that she should be angry, or scared. This was a wild man, a man that would only hurt her. Yet she could not move. She wanted it, needed rather. Pussy juice began to trickle down her legs, as though to make the point clear.

Daryl knelt in front of her and spread her legs. “It has been so long since…”

Beth might have attracted a few walkers as she screamed. His tongue on her pussy just felt so heavenly. The stubble around his mouth tickled her clit, increasing the wonderful sensation of him tongue-fucking her cunt.

Despite the embarrassment, she could not get ahold of herself. “Ooooh, Daryl! Please, don’t stop!” Beth pleaded, humping her pussy against Daryl’s mouth. His tongue was so hard and wet. So good. He kept on slurping, sucking, licking. And she kept on moaning, humping, and drenching him with her pussy juice. “Oh, god…So good! Faster!”

Daryl glanced up at her. Beth’s face was flushed, lids half-closed with pleasure. And the way she was biting her lower lip was so sexy. Daryl was so turned-on, now more determined to make her cum. He gently rubbed the hood of her pussy with three of his fingers then pushed them in. Roughly. He grinned as Beth let out a loud gasp. Thrust deeper and deeper, he did. Her walls felt so sublime around his fingers, so raw. He could feel himself hardening more and more. He felt as though he were about to explode. Which he might if she continued on being this innocently sexy.

“Fuck you, slut. Fuck your pussy with these fingers,” Daryl growled.

Beth’s free hand moved downwards. His silky-smooth hair slipped around her fingers, and then she was suddenly pushing his head towards her cunt. At first, she was gentle enough, but then lust took over and she could not control herself anymore, urging for the release she’d been craving for. She pushed his head roughly against her pussy, never minding whether he could even breathe by doing so.

Faster and harder. Thrusting and sucking. All Daryl could hear were Beth moaning and grunting and the lewd slurping sounds her pussy was making. With his other hand, he pulled out his rock-hard dick and began jerking off, but never ceasing on making Beth cum.

She knew she was close. Her knees began to tremble and her toes to curl. She cried louder, moaned deeper, her body began convulsing. She already knew that this orgasm was going to be mind-blowing.

Not too long after, she could feel the warm fluid squirting out her pussy. She was coming, and hard. And Daryl was slurping all of her juices.

Beth tasted so good, Daryl could not get enough of her. He gazed up at her, convulsing and screaming as though she were being possessed. _Now, I possess her_ , he thought. He sucked and sucked every drop of her sweet pussy juice until her orgasm has subsided. He stood up and leaned over her.

Beth could not move. She could not even speak. It had been the best orgasm she’d ever experienced, and she wanted to tell Daryl that. But she could not even open her mouth.

“Now, bitch. Don’t think we’re all finished. I ain’t done with you yet,” Daryl growled against her lips, pinning her with the animalistic look in his eyes, before assaulting her mouth with his cum-drenched tongue. She moaned, tasting her own pussy inside his mouth.

And then suddenly, all eight inches of Daryl’s cock was plunged deep into Beth’s pussy. She screamed his name, surprised how he felt so right inside her cunt. Like fitting puzzle pieces. He thrust hard and fast, each shove balls-deep. She had never experienced this kind of penetration before, rough and bestial. Her former lovers were too afraid to hurt her, but they never knew, even Beth, that this was what she truly wanted. She just got over her best orgasm so far, but could already feel another one coming.

Daryl was an animal. He ravaged her like there was no tomorrow, which for them, seemed likely to happen.  He groaned and grunted, moving like a piston; in and out, in and out. He spread her legs wider, wanting to penetrate every inch of her hole. The carnal look in his eyes said it all: _you are mine and this pussy is already claimed._

“Ohmigod. Daryl, fuck me.”

 “Is this what you want, bitch? Huh? Then this is what you’ll get.” He slammed deeper and faster than ever.

Beth could only whimper.

Seconds of hard pounding passed, and just when she was close to an impending orgasm, he pulled out and turned her over. She leaned with her elbows pressed against the rock formation and braced herself. He plunged in one thrust, gripping her hips and pulling her in hard. Then he was at it again, pounding her with lustful abandon.

“Cum, you fucking whore. That’s what you all sluts do, spread legs and cum like a total bitch.”

The dirty names turned Beth on. Her knees weakened, her breaths shallowed. Her pussy felt sore and sensitive and good. She cried out with tears blurring her eyes.

“Daryl, I’m gonna cum!”

“Then cum, slut. Looking so innocent, when you’re this kind of a bitch. Ha!”

“My god! It hurts, but feels so fucking good!”

Daryl smirked, before travelling his gruff hands down her pussy and frantically rubbing her clit. “Fuck you, whore. Screw you and your drenched pussy.” He sped up his fingers and hips.

The sexual pressure was too intense for Beth. Daryl’s hard-pounding dick and clit-rubbing fingers were too much to bear. Too much. The pressure was building up inside her, and it was tearing her apart.

That was when something snapped in her, like a floodgate being opened. She came, and came, and came, her scream echoing through the dark forest. Sweet pussy juice gushed out of her throbbing hole, sliding down her pale legs.

She was still convulsing, not yet over the wild orgasm, but Daryl did not cease or even slow down. She felt another gush of cum flow down her cunt.

Feeling Beth’s lady juice sliding down his swollen penis, Daryl could not keep it anymore. He felt him about to explode! He scrunched Beth’s pale-blonde hair with his hand and pulled her in roughly, his hips moving faster, harder and more erratic. As he grunted—No—growled like a wild animal, warm shots of sticky sperm spurted out the tip of his angry prick and filled Beth’s quivering hole. With a few last grunts and thrusts, he emptied his cock, holding Beth as hard as he could, who was now understandably limp, still impaled by him.

Daryl slowly slid his now-soft penis out of Beth’s hole, which was gushing with both of their orgasms. Then they collapsed on the grass, both breathing hard. Daryl’s hand moved to hold Beth’s smaller one, and then they were just looking at each other, both not able to believe what the hell happened, how it happened.

They had waited so long.

Beth smiled, giggled and wiggled into his arms. Right then she looked so sweet and innocent, almost child-like. But after their hot, bestial, sexual encounter, Daryl knew better. Under the sweet mask was the face of the lustful woman he wanted to fuck for the rest of his short, crazy life.

“Could’ve fooled me with your innocent virgin-face,” he whispered against her sweat-damped hair. “But I ain’t gonna forget you’re still my slut.”

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAGGGGHHH I CANNOT EVEN THIS IS SHAMELESS I AM SHOOKT PLEASE SUBSCRIBE AND GIVE THIS A KUDOS AAAGGGHHH
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO, READ MY OTHER (serious and wholesome) BETHYL WORK ----> http://festyy.com/wrbSR8
> 
>  
> 
> have a nice day guys <3


End file.
